


Inolvidable

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Multi, Orgy, Twincest, Voyeurism, blowjob, bottom gustav schafer, bottom tom kaulitz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [PWP/Trío/Orgy/Voyeurismo] El cumpleaños de Georg tendría que ser magnífico, a como diese lugar. Ninguno de ellos pensaría que aquella noche sería tan memorable.





	Inolvidable

Bill dejó su copa sobre la mesa y casi se atoró con el licor por reírse al tragar, mientras veía la pantalla de su móvil.

 

Tom sonriendo por su torpeza le palmoteó con fuerza la espalda para que pasara el líquido, Gustav rodó los ojos frente al típico comportamiento idiota del gemelo menor y Georg miraba taciturno su propio celular, ignorando por completo su entorno.

 

—Probablemente me arrepienta de preguntar, pero, ¿por qué casi te ahogas con vino? —cuestionó Gustav, con su rostro en dirección a Bill, pero la mirada inquisitiva sobre Georg, el cual estaba despojado por completo del espíritu de celebración para ser el cumpleañero.

 

Bill prontamente alterado por el alcohol, entre otras sustancias, se carcajeó sonoramente, viéndosele rojo en semblante, y con los ojos como rendijas de tanto gesticular.

 

—Lo que pasa es que es graciosísima la foto que se publicó... donde estamos alrededor de Georg, parecemos unas  _gogo dancers_... a punto de empezar una orgía —comentó Bill atropelladamente debido a su risa y la tos que le embargaba de pronto.

 

Tom se le unió a su risa, para después comentar: —Seríamos unas muy decadentes bailarinas, de hecho. Ya tengo asumido que en otra vida fui una zorra insaciable.

 

Las risas nasales de los gemelos, y el pitido de tetera que provocaban en ciertos momentos hizo que Gustav riera mientras negaba la cabeza, creyendo seriamente que no se atrevería a meterse lo que fuera que se tomasen ese par. Volvió a mirar a Georg, el cual seguía en su mundo.

 

—¿Y tú, Georg? ¿No piensas decir nada sobre las idioteces que sueltan estos? —preguntó directamente para tratar de saber qué le pasaba.

 

Georg se giró para verle y pestañeó un par de veces, para luego fruncir el ceño en señal de confusión.

 

—Perdón, no escuché lo que hablaban —dijo Georg. Gustav se acercó a él, mientras Bill y Tom seguían hablando sobre sus posibles nombres de escort y cómo le tumbarían el negocio a Ria.

 

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —interrogó Gustav, buscando la mirada de Georg, al sentir correspondencia en el gesto se percató que sus ojos estaban rojos, como quien se aguanta las ganas de llorar.

 

—No, la verdad que no, Susanne no va a poder venir, y eso de por sí no es razón suficiente para que me afecte, comprendemos y nos acoplamos a nuestros horarios por trabajo, lo que pasa es esto —dijo Georg mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su móvil con la imagen de Susanne, la prometida de Georg, besándose con alguien más, y eran fotos actuales. Gustav sintió secarse su garganta y entendió la desolación que teñía el semblante de Georg—. Vaya regalo de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

 

Gustav dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Georg, mirándole con cariño y palmeándole levemente.

 

—Sí, está cagadísimo, pero, vamos. Estamos los cuatro aquí, hemos estado antes de ella y muy probablemente estaremos jodiéndote en lo que te quede de existencia; creo que sería un desperdicio desaprovechar que nos juntamos en tu cumpleaños número treinta y dos y dejes que ella lo arruine, no, que Susanne se lo pierda, no te agobies y, mira el lado positivo, estás enteramente disponible, eh —señaló Gustav, con una sonrisa de medio lado aunada a un par de cejas que levantaba incitante.

 

Georg se rió por el gesto, y luego se percató que detrás de su amigo con anteojos los gemelos estaban bailando sujetos por la cintura, haciendo patadas altas con una pésima coordinación en un amago de imitar el baile cancán. Gustav se volvió hacia ellos y movió su cabeza en su dirección.

 

—Ya tienes el espectáculo gratis, tal vez si les damos unos billetes se desnuden —chanceó Gustav, codeándole, Georg rió, agradeciendo el tenerlos a su lado.

 

—¡Hey! Nada de billetes, lo mínimo es que nos paguen un viaje a las Maldivas, que no tendremos el cuerpo de antaño cuando nos masturbábamos en grupo, pero no por ello desmerezcan nuestra experiencia, que es lo que más vale —bramó Tom, con tal seriedad, que les hacía pensar que hablaban de verdad sobre su compañía de escort inventada. 

 

Bill se encogió sobre sí mismo sin poder detener su risa, palmoteó su muslo por la efusividad de sus ganas de reír, y balbuceó un par de veces, atorándose con su saliva en el proceso y tosiendo. Tom, de cuenta nueva, le ayudó a poder calmarse y luego se sentó, con la risa ya leve, sin tanto escándalo. 

 

—Estaba tratando de decir que no me acordaba las idioteces que hacíamos de adolescentes en la cochera de mi casa o las terribles aventuras que atravesamos en el tourbus, y que Tom mencionara nuestras sesiones de masturbación me hizo recordar todo de sopetón —explicó Bill, con los ojos brillosos de tanto toser, aparte por los estupefacientes y el alcohol, mirando hacia el horizonte como si pudiera observar en él nítidamente los recuerdos que mencionaba—. Realmente eran buenos tiempos. 

 

—¿Aún quieres más de esa galleta con diversas leches? —inquirió Tom, mientras se lamía el labio inferior, excitándose con las remembranzas que citaban.

 

—Bah, eso sí no fue un buen recuerdo —replicó Bill, arrugando su nariz frente a lo dicho—, nunca mi lentitud me había pesado tanto. 

 

—Yo la verdad es que creo que hicimos estupideces de jóvenes y que ahora eso no debería mencionarse, digo, ahora hasta soy padre —farfulló Gustav, intentando dilapidar el tema, un tanto incómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentir un tirón en su entrepierna al recordar las sensaciones de distintas pieles y estimulación diferente al mismo tiempo, puesto que aquellas "sesiones" si bien comenzaban como algo individual que hacían en grupo, las cosas avanzaban progresivamente hasta actividades enteramente grupales que les hicieron disfrutar su hormonal adolescencia. 

 

—¿Sabes qué, Gus? Creo que en realidad sí deberíamos hablar sobre ello, ya que así como Bill dice, fueron muy buenos tiempos —opinó Georg, con más energía de la que se le oía con antelación, Tom y Bill levantaron sus copas nuevamente llenas en dirección suya, soltándole un vítor juntos, le apretó el brazo con fuerza, dirigiéndola una mirada cargada de una intensidad que no distinguía qué emoción intentaba mostrar para luego decir:—, y tú mismo lo dijiste, Gus, estoy enteramente disponible y sería un desperdicio desaprovechar que estemos juntos en mi cumpleaños. ¿No querrían revivir aquellos momentos ahora? Dejarse llevar por el aire festivo y que nos importe una mierda lo demás. 

 

Tom miró a Bill, el cual le correspondió de inmediato el contacto, y ambos tras hablar sin decir palabra, dirigieron su mirada hacia Gustav, una interrogante. 

 

—Georg está un poco efusivo y alterado por Susanne, mi opinión es que beba un poco más para que olvide todo, se relaje y deje de desvariar —habló Gustav, sonriendo, intentando aligerar el ambiente con aquel gesto, aunque todavía quemaba en él la intensidad de los ojos verdes casi atravesándole, y su brazo cosquilleaba por el roce reciente. Sin embargo, debía enfocarse, no perderse en ello, su amigo estaba en un momento difícil y requería de su apoyo. 

 

 —No seas aguafiestas, Gustav —se quejó Georg, Bill le llenó una copa al castaño y se lo ofreció. 

 

—Anda, bebe, si tomas un par de botellas tú solo, todos te daremos un beso grupal —bromeó Bill, para distraerlo. Georg sonrió y Tom rió.

 

—Beso en los labios, no  _beso negro_  —acotó Tom entre risas. 

 

Georg se carcajeó y tomó súbitamente la copa entera, para después él mismo ir a dejar el utensilio en la mesa, y sacar un vaso para whisky, junto con una botella del mismo y servírselo lleno.—Salud por eso, y porque sean los jodidos mejores treinta y dos años cumplidos —masculló, empinando el vaso por el brindis. 

 

Los tres levantaron su bebida y soltaron al unísono:—¡Salud! 

 

... 

 

La reunión era sólo de los cuatro puesto que Georg tendría una celebración familiar en días posteriores, y decidieron hacer algo íntimo sin Heidi por sus obligaciones laborales, y porque Linda estaba cuidando a la bebé que había enfermado. 

 

Estaban ya muy entrados en copas, mientras los gemelos cantaban a voz en grito _99 luftballons_ , usando cada uno un adorno de cisne de la mesa de la sala que fungía como micrófono, y hacían diversas piruetas incluso lanzándose al piso con sentimiento mientras soltaban terribles gallos y arrastraban la voz deformando por completo la interpretación original. 

 

Por otro lado, Georg bailaba con toda la intención de lucir sensual mientras procedía a quitarse con una mano su calcetín, casi yéndose de bruces, y Gustav riendo acudía a auxiliarlo, acomodándolo sobre el mueble. 

 

—¿Qué intentabas hacer, Hagen? —cuestionó divertido Gustav. Georg bizqueando un poco y aferrándose al brazo del mueble como si se le fuese la vida en ello, balbuceó algo ininteligible por el hipido que se le salió. 

 

—La segunda botella estáaa... vacííía... exiii... Exijo mi... prrremio —bramó Georg con efusividad dentro de su bruma alcohólica, dejando caer su puño en el brazo del mueble para darle más énfasis. 

 

Gustav lo observó confundido, sin entender de lo que hablaba, él mismo sumido en su ebriedad, aunque manteniendo más aplomo que el resto. 

 

—¡Ustedes son... Unos.... Unosss procreadores! —exclamó Georg con el ceño fruncido y atrayendo la atención de los gemelos. 

 

—¿Eso no sólo hacen las mujeres? —preguntó Bill, carcajeándose de las tonterías que decía Georg. 

 

—No... ¡Joder! Lo otro, lo de calentaaarr huevoss —aclaró Georg, aún enojado.

 

—Provocadores —corrigió Gustav, acomodándose los lentes por costumbre porque sentía que se le movía todo, siendo no del todo consciente de que era por el alcohol. 

 

—Sí, eso. Me tomé un whisky... enterrro, luego una botella de... rooon y exijoo mi.. prrremio —reclamó para levantarse tambaleante e ir quitándose la camiseta en un intento de lucir igual de sexy como cuando era adolescente y se las dio de stripper, aunque con muchísima menos coordinación. 

 

Gustav igual se relamía los labios, observando la buena vista que tenía frente a él, el cuerpo trabajado de Georg perlado por las gotas de sudor, y los músculos flexionándose en cada movimiento por más fuesen torpes. 

 

Su cabello, aunque corto, lucía sexy pegoteado en su frente y las mejillas rojizas le daban un aire prístino, haciendo que en su mente se reprodujese las memorias de su adolescencia, cuando se acostó con Georg en varias ocasiones, el joven inexperto compañero de banda con acné e inseguridad, no obstante, muy candente y un jodido sueño húmedo, él fue su primera vez, nada ligado a un romance, sólo momentos tórridos que cometían con intención de desfogar, y se le antojaba ahora algo así, un miembro latiéndole contra el vientre, y luego perdiéndose en su interior, rozándole la próstata y remeciendo todo su ser. 

 

Se negaba estando sobrio porque no era apropiado, ya estaba casado y tenía a su hija, sin embargo, desprendiéndose de las inhibiciones era otro cantar, su lado salvaje se desataba y quería saciar aquel hambre.

 

Reconoció deseo en los ojos del resto, y ya no le interesaba nada más que explotar sus sentidos.

 

Empezó tocando el vientre de Georg, no pudiendo resistirse, pasó con cadencia las yemas de sus dedos sobre el trabajado abdomen, el castaño lo vio y se desabrochó los pantalones con rapidez, casi cayéndose otra vez, quien lo empujó contra el respaldar del sillón fue Tom, situándose ahora a un lado del cumpleañero, pasando su palma abierta por su pecho para subir por su cuello, asiéndose allí para acortar la distancia y besarle, no habían movimientos delicados, sólo una trifulca por dominar la boca del contrario. 

 

Gustav se entretenía lamiendo y mordiendo la tetilla de Georg, bajándose su pantalón junto con sus bóxers, mientras que abajo Bill estaba sentado sobre la alfombra, masturbando a Georg, después de haberle quitado las prendas inferiores que le faltaban desprenderse. 

 

Tom se separó por aire, dejando a Georg acezado y que observaba con asombro las atenciones que le prodigaban. Tom se fue desvistiendo, para luego comenzar a acariciar su propio miembro que estaba rebotando contra su vientre. Gustav aprovechó que Georg estaba sin ser besado para sujetarlo por el rostro y hacerlo, mordisqueándole el labio tras succionarlo y luego sintiendo cómo Georg pasaba su lengua por el interior de su boca con ávida experiencia, que hacía que comenzara a botar preseminal sin haberse masturbado aún. 

 

Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó que Bill estaba metiéndose el pene de Tom en la garganta todavía sentado en la alfombra, y esos tiempos de gemelos sabía que duraban, por lo que decidió que no iba a dejar desatendida a la virilidad de Georg en aquel lapso, y masajeó desde la base hasta la punta el sexo del castaño, sintiendo la caliente piel y enjugando toda su longitud con el propio preseminal del castaño usando su pulgar, de ida y vuelta, sintiendo los jadeos que soltaba durante el beso, excitándose también con la visión de Bill engulliéndose con vicio el enhiesto miembro de Tom, hasta ahuecar su mejilla. 

 

Sintió la mano del castaño acariciar su trasero, apretándolo cerca de la unión de ambas nalgas, haciendo que un corrientazo le atravesase por la espina dorsal frente al contacto y su hendidura se contrajese por la excitación, soltando un jadeo ronco en los labios de Georg. 

 

—¿Estás ansioso, verdad? —preguntó Georg, escuchándose más despabilado que antes. 

 

Gustav sonrió de medio lado. —¿Qué crees? 

 

—Creo que quiero follarte mientras se la metes a Tom —sentenció Georg, contra su oído, para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que Gustav le diera un apretón al pene del castaño que lo hizo sisear por el deseo—. Tom —lo llamó, el aludido giró perdido por el placer de la mamada de su gemelo, vocalizó un "¿uhmn?" que le hizo saber que tenía su atención—, sé bueno con tus mayores y únetenos. 

 

Tom le mostró el dedo medio sonriente. 

 

—No soy bueno, ni un chico, aparte estoy muy a gusto aquí —replicó Tom, Bill detuvo la succión y lo miró recriminador—. Hey... 

 

—Es su cumpleaños, Tomi, aparte que Susanne lo dejó, pon de tu parte como un buen amigo —instó Bill, levantándose y jalándole por el brazo—. Y me gustaría mirar —susurró contra la oreja de Tom, haciéndole tragar saliva y consiguiendo que se le secase la garganta. 

 

Tom asintió, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, Georg y Gustav se levantaron del sillón, Bill se sentó en una silla, masajeándose las tetillas para luego bajar su palma por su estómago hasta tu pene, bombeándolo lentamente mientras veía a Gustav besar a Tom, ambos de pie, observó con gusto cómo las manos callosas y grandes de su amigo se situaban en el talle de su gemelo, para luego ir bajando en dirección a sus nalgas firmes y deliciosas, sólo Dios sabía cuantas veces había disfrutado de comerle el culo a su hermano, así que sabía lo que sentía Gustav al tantear con sus ensalivados dedos el estrecho trasero de Tom, y estaba enloqueciéndole mirar cómo se aferraba a los anchos hombros de Gustav con escasas uñas y cómo estaba temblando en anticipación, a Tom le gustaba cuando tomaban la iniciativa, y definitivamente estaba gozando como Gustav lo masturbaba e iba dilatándolo al mismo tiempo. 

 

También le excitaba el ver a Georg a un lado masturbándose sonriente, su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado y el gimnasio hacía marcadas diferencias, eso unido al hecho de que Georg era condenadamente atractivo lo prendía más y más, que comenzó a chupar con ahínco dos de sus dedos para luego introducirlos en su trasero. 

 

Gustav sintió que Tom estaba tragándose tres de sus dedos, así que consideró que era el momento idóneo para lanzarlo sobre el sofá, Tom excitado frente a cada avance no replicó por lo abrupto del acto, y se masturbó echado, mientras Gustav lo abría de piernas y las levantaba levemente para tener un mejor acceso a su hendidura, Georg le tiró un pote con lubricante, y Gustav puso una cantidad generosa en el orificio del gemelo mayor, ahuequeándolo con su pulgar para asegurarse que estuviera entrando todo el líquido gelatinoso, Tom siseó por la manipulación y lo frío del gel, que contrastaba notoriamente con lo caliente de su interior, Gustav se masajeó con lubricante y posó sus manos sobre el doblez de las rodillas de Tom.

 

—A ver, acomódatelo tú porque sino te dejo caer y no rozaré tu próstata—dijo Gustav, Tom asintió queriendo ser estimulado ya y dirigió la erección de Gustav hacia su trasero, empalándose poco a poco, percibiendo con gusto y un tanto de ardor el grosor y longitud de la verga de Gustav, el cual estaba apretando la mandíbula para no venirse, hacia mucho tiempo que no la metía en un culo, y la sensación casi asfixiante de estrechez era abrasadora que conseguía empujarlo al límite y eso que aún no se movía ni un ápice. 

 

—Hey, no olvides moverte —masculló Georg detrás suyo, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su nuca y su pene rozando su espalda baja. 

 

El estremecimiento que lo invadió, hizo que Tom soltara un gemido ronco, lo que consiguió que se enfocase en su amante temporal, y comenzara a mover sus caderas con lentitud, usando su apoyo sobre el doblez para darse impulso, sacando lo suficiente para ver el rostro del gemelo mayor contorsionarse por la sensación de vacío y luego morderse los labios al sentirlo invadir su interior nuevamente, Tom sujetó su propio pene, jalando con ansias al ritmo de las embestidas, apretando su esfínter y glande por momentos, por lo que Gustav pausaba sus movimientos para no correrse de vez en vez, cuando sintió la mano de Georg en su cadera, se supo perdido, las situación había subido de nivel.

 

Bill se mordía con saña el labio, aún metiéndose los dedos mientras seguía masturbándose. Cada vez más rápido pasaba su palma por su miembro, apretando su glande, cubriéndolo con el prepucio y luego sacándolo, pasando levemente la uña de su pulgar por el borde de la cabeza de su pene, sin dejar de observar cómo  Gustav se la metía a su gemelo y Georg detrás suyo lo dilataba con movimientos certeros, por la expresión desbordante de placer de Gustav, pero a la vez erráticos, y sintiendo que no habría un jodido porno más bueno que este.

 

Georg empezó a penetrar a Gustav, haciendo que este boquease por el doble placer, y se quedase quieto, consiguiendo que Tom se diese tumbos contra su virilidad en busca de su propio clímax, Georg se aferró con ambas manos a las caderas estrechas de Gustav, haciendo que este se moviera involuntariamente, y consiguiendo que tuvieran un movimiento de tren, durante el cual Gustav salió de su estado de ensoñación y agarró el ritmo, buscando sentir más de las estocadas, pero a su vez, impulsándose en el interior de Tom, al cual definitivamente follaría en otra oportunidad si es que estuviese de acuerdo. Percibía cómo chocaba su cadera contra las nalgas de Tom, y también como la pelvis de Georg se estrellaba contra las suyas, y entre los sonidos de succión, el constante bamboleo de la muñeca se Bill al pajearse, lo apretado del trasero de Tom, y la punta del pene de Georg estimulando constamente su próstata, Gustav se sintió el cumpleañero al venirse con fuerza en Tom. 

 

El efecto fue dominó, puesto que Tom al sentirse imposiblemente lleno del semen de Gustav, se vino con un grito un tanto poco digno, y Georg se vino al instante de que Gustav se corrió porque lo apretó tanto que no podía resistir más.

 

Bill no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad, y se levantó con piernas trémulas para venirse sobre el torso sudado de su hermano.

 

 —Hey, ten cuidado casi me salpica en el ojo —se quejó Tom con voz algo ronca, lamiendo la gota que llegó hasta su labio inferior.

 

Georg ya se hallaba sentado en un sillón individual, y Gustav con dificultad se puso a un lado para no aplastar a Tom, el cual se acomodaba a un lado en el sofá, mientras Bill le pasaba unas servilletas para que se limpiase las venidas. 

 

El castaño sonrió con la modorra plasmada en el rostro. —Definitivamente el mejor jodido cumpleaños de todos los tiempos.

 

Los muchachos rieron ya agotados, a sabiendas de que mañana les cobraría factura la mala noche, sin embargo, sentían que aquella peculiar celebración había sido una inolvidable y que se plantearían repetir en algún momento. 


End file.
